Over The Hills And Far Away
by Melody-Lee96
Summary: Sam begins to worry about where Dean is. He hasn't been home all night. After a warning from Castiel confirming Dean is in trouble, Sam investigates...  WARNING! SLIGHT SEASON 5 SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

Sam walked backwards and forwards in the motel room. Dean had been out all night. Usaully he would've ditched the girl by now and made his way back. Usually he would have been home 4 hours ago. Sam had been up all night looking for a hunt when he started to panic. What if Lucifer found him? Then again, with Lucifer, Sam still thought there was no hope. He could tell Dean thought it too. Sam knows his brother too well. Maybe Dean just fell asleep. Stop worrying, Sam told himself. Dean can look after himself. Sam put himself to bed and within half an hour fell into a deep sleep...

"Sam." Cass? Sam turned around and sure enough Castiel was there standing next to a large tree in the wheat field they were in.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"Yes. Sam, you have to find Dean. He is in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? Where is he?"

"I don't know. Dean prayed for my help but, he didn't know where he was." Prayed? He really must be in trouble.

"Wait. If he prayed for your help, why aren't you helping him?"

"I feel like I'm close to finding God." Sam was beginning to get angry.

"Well right now isn't Dean more impor- Oh, yeah, that's great. Just disappear when i'm in mid sentence!"

Sam woke up and grabbed his weapons. Dean had walked to the bar so the Impala was still outside. Sam drove to the bar. Thoughts were circulating in his head. What could've taken Dean. Dean is always so tough. Invincible. If he was taken it was likely for Sam to fail saving his ass.

Sam walked in through the bar door. The smell of cheap beer and cigarette smoke engulfed him. The bar was old, cheap and tacky. There were no girls there, well, apart from the big woman with the glass eye and grey, grizzled hair. Definitely not Dean's type of bar. Sam decided to talk to the bar-tender. He walked up to the bar. The huge bar-tender gave Sam a mean look.

"What'aya want?" He said in a rough voice.

"I want to ask a few questions." Sam replied.

"What makes ya think i'm gonna answer them?"

"Oh, i'm pretty sure you'll answer." Sam displayed the big stack of money he had in his hand. $50 he won from betting on pool.

"Ok, fine. I'll answer. What'aya need t'know?"

"A guy might have come in here about 5 hours ago. Leather jacket, dark hair?"

"Yep. I remember him. Came in, got a beer and started hittin' on this pretty, young girl." Definitely Dean.

"What happened?"

"Well, they went."

"Where? Which direction did they go in?"

"I don't know. I were distracted by a customer."

"Ok. Well thanks for your time." He handed the money over and went out to look for clues on what could've happened.

Sam searched the alley outside. There had definately been a fight here. Bins and crates were knocked over. Sam looked on the floor for anything that might've been dropped in the fight. He looked for only 2 minutes when he found something he recognised. A ring. Dean's ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam picked up the ring and put it in his pocket. He was really worrying now. He had rummaged all around the place for hints Dean might have left but found nothing. Sam stopped on alert. There was a rustling in the corner. Sam got out his gun. The creature jumped out at him. Sam gave a sigh of relief. It was just a cat. Sam put his gun away. Maybe Dean was still in the area. Maybe he was hurt?

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"DEAN!"

A biker had just came out of the bar. He was staring at Sam as he got onto his bike. It had started to rain. Sam decided to desist and got back into the car. He put his head against the steering wheel. What would he do if this was a normal hunt? He would call Bobby.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bobby was at home watching TV. He couldn't stand the crap they put on the air but after he got left in a wheelchair there wasn't much he could do anymore. He felt useless, broken down. Bobby sighed and rolled himself into the kitchen. He'd been eating a lot more now as well. He couldn't help it, food just made him feel better. It was times like this he missed his dog, Rumsfeld. Bobby always felt so lonely.

He was halfway through making his sandwich when the phone rang. Bobby rolled over to the phone and answered.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Bobby."

"Sam. It's good to hear from you."

"Yeah, you too. We have a big problem."

"What?"

"Something's taken Dean. I've looked near the place he was taken. All i could find was his ring."

"So why are you calling me? It's not like i'd be much help."

"Because we need to figure out what's taken him. We'd find him faster if you look up what it could be and I carry on searching for signs of where he could be. Cass came to me Bobby. He says Dean's in trouble."

"Okay, just keep your head clear. We'll find him Sam. I promise."

"Thanks Bobby." The line went dead.

Bobby sighed again and went to his library. Those boys are magnets for trouble, he thought, but they are his adoptive sons and he would be willing to do anything for them.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Dean was getting so used to the darkness he thought he could almost see. He was starving. Oh, God, the things he would do for a bacon cheeseburger right now. He was also scared. He had never seen this many demons and now they're all coming for him? Dean knew they wouldn't keep him alive for much longer and he also knew that it would be damn near impossible for Sam to find him unless Cass was helping, but Dean had a feeling he wasn't. If he was surely they would've found him by now.

Dean sat down on the dirty floor but immediately rose when he heard foot steps outside the door. He backed up as the door opened letting in unbearable light.

"Son of a bitch." Dean covered his eyes slightly and looked at the three demons. The pretty blonde one was obviously the one who was in charge of the other two big men.

"Good morning, Dean." She said. "How did you enjoy your night here?"

"Oh, i had a GREAT sleep, thank you. My head doesn't hurt at all." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Glad to hear it."

"Right, cut the crap. What do you really want?"

"To see your pretty-pretty face stuck in this cage, but you know you wont be in here much longer. We're going to torture you first, then we're going to kill you."

"Great plan, but there's a flaw. You see when I escape, and oh trust me I always do, you're all going to die. Or even if you kill me I'll be bought back from the dead and, er, once again you're all going to die." Dean grinned at them. The blonde demon walked up to him and caressed his face.

"Oh, but you see we know a few tricks." She turned to the other demons. "Boys, take him to the torture room."

They walked up to Dean and pushed him out the door. 'God damn it Sam, you better hurry up', he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He had been praying to an absent God that Dean was still alive. He knew he wouldn't get an answer but somehow it gave him hope. Sam's cell started to ring. He checked the caller ID in hopes that it was Dean. It was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby."

"Sam, I figured it out. I had to do some damn complicated spells but I know where he is and what got him. It's demons Sam, and lots of them."

"Okay, so where is he?"

"Montgomery, Illinois. In the old state prison."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Listen Sam. These no way you can take them all on your own. Take angel boy with you."

"I'll try Bobby." Sam hung up.

Yeah, right. Sam had been praying for Castiel to come to some sense and help him find Dean. No answers so far. Cass seems to really think he'll find God but Sam is pretty sure if he doesn't want to be found, he wont be found.

Sam got up off the bed and started to put together all demon harming weapons. He would do anything for his big brother.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Dean's yells of pain filled the damp, metal room. He was tied up, breathing heavily. He felt warm and sticky with blood. There were six demons watching but lots more outside. There was no way Sam could get all of them.

The pretty black haired demon who had been torturing Dean picked up her knife again. Dean's eyes grew wide as she approched him and rose her knife, then he yelled in agony as she sliced into the flesh on his arm.

"Ah, you BITCH!"

"I know." She replied calmly. "It's been said."

"Why the hell are you even doing this? It's not getting you anywhere. You don't need no answers, so why?"

"Because you're right. If you die some bastard will just bring you back. But we want some kind of revenge."

"What? For killing other demons? Come on, you don't really care about that."

"BECAUSE YOU STARTED IT!" She shouted. "You started the apocalypse. Lucifer doesn't care about us. It was better when we were our own leaders. You've ruined everything."

"If you let me go maybe i can save your ass!"

"SHUT UP!" She rose her knife again and Dean flinched as she sliced his face. "You know there is no way you can stop this. We know that too. You are worthless."

"Thanks."

The black haired demon walked over to the blonde one and passed her the knife.

"Have fun." She said. The blonde demon was smiling at Dean.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Sam had just entered Montgomery when Cass appeared in the passenger seat, causing Sam to jump.

"So decided to help, did you?" Sam asked.

"No. Someone has moved me here."

"Another angel?"

"No. Angels can't move one another. It was probably God." Sam got lost in thought. So does that mean God was listening? Sam felt a bit better about saving Dean now. He felt he had more of a chance.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Castiel arrived at the old prison. Sam felt nervous. Cass felt... nothing. Sam got out the car and grabbed his weapons from the trunk. They maintained their distance and hid behind a hedge. There were two demons at the door. Sam nodded at Cass who teleported over and killed both the demons. Sam caught up and they inched through the door together.

The old prison was creepy, damp and dark. A holiday resort for rats and apparently demons too. Sam walked forward two steps and one jumped out at him and pinned him by the neck.

"Cass!" He struggled out, but Castiel was already dealing with another two. The demon squeezed harder so that Sam couldn't breathe at all. He started panicking when it got tho the point where he felt like his head was going to explode but the next thing he knew the demon let out a yell and fell to the floor. Sam let out a gasp and fell to his knees breathing heavily. Castiel walked on so Sam had to quickly catch up. They stopped. They could hear familiar shouts of pain.

"Dean!" Sam said, loud enough to draw more demons out. 5 demons attacked at once. Sam managed to get two of them, Castiel got the rest.

They followed the terrible screams until they were outside the door.

"Wait." Cass ordered. He turned around and out of the darkness a black haired female shot out of the shadows and mentally pinned Sam to the wall and lit a match which she dropped to the floor causing Castiel to be circled by fire.

"You guessed it, Sweetheart." She smilled at Castiel. "Holy oil. Dean was right. He knew you'd find us. Talking of, that doesn't sound too good now, does it?" She was right. The screams had stopped.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. The demon approached him.

"You know Sam, I'm glad you found us. Maybe I could offer Lucifer you, In return to let us remain free of leadership. On second thought, that might not work. He might just kill us. What the hell, I'll just kill you anyway. It wont do anything but it'll be fun." She didn't even notice Castiel sneaking up behind her. He grabbed the knife and stabbed it in her back. Sam looked at the circle of fire. It was still lit.

"Cass? How did you get out of it?"

"She lied. It wasn't real holy oil."

Sam and Castiel burst through the door and killed every demon they could reach. They got all of them except for the blonde one. She stood there and didn't even attack them. She laughed and as she did, black smoke came out of her mouth signalling the demon was gone. Castiel walked up to her and placed his fingers on her wrist.

"She's alive." He announced to Sam, but Sam was running over to Dean.

"Dean? Come on Dean, wake up." Sam started cutting him down getting lots of blood on him in the process but he didn't care. He checked Dean's pulse. It was slow and quickly descending.

"Quick Cass, heal him!"

"Sam, you know I can't do that now. Not after I rebelled."

Just try!" Castiel approached Dean and put his hand on his head. He focused with all his might but nothing happened.

Sam checked his pulse again. It was even slower.

"Get him to the car!" Sam commanded. Castiel teleported with Sam and Dean. Together they put Dean in the car and Sam drove to the hospital. If Dean didn't survive this, maybe Zachariah will suceed in forcing him to say yes in heaven. Sam was sure Zachariah wouldn't quit.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stared at his brother in the hospital bed. He looked so small, pale... dead. No matter how many times Sam told himself not to think that, he couldn't help it because he knew there was a very slim chance Dean would live. There was no way Zachariah would let him come back from heaven. He would definitely make him say yes.

"Sam." A voice at the door said. Sam woke up from his thoughts.

"Hey Bobby."

"How is he?"

"He's... He's stable for now, but the doctors say he might not wake. He's in a deep coma." Bobby looked upset.

"Couldn't Castiel heal him?" He said.

"No, he's cut off from heaven. Remember, he couldn't heal your legs."

"Oh, yeah. That's right." They both stared at Dean for a minute. Eventually Bobby spoke again.

"Don't you know any other angels that might be able to do it? I lose track."

"Well there's Zachariah, but we don't really want to see him. Wait. Gabriel might do it."

"What, the Trickster? What makes you think he'd help?"

"I think what Dean said might have got through to him. I've just... I've just got to try." Sam walked over to the bed.

"Dean, please get better. I can't guarantee this will work." He then turned to Bobby. "Look after him Bobby."

"I will do. Be careful son." He replied. Sam nodded at him and made his way to the car. Now that he knew who the Trickster really was, he knew better ways of summoning him.

Back at the motel, Sam had his eyes closed and was deep in concentration. He was praying to Gabriel.

"Please, Gabriel. Dean's in trouble. Please can you help him?" There was a mini whirlwhind as the Trickster appeared out of thin air.

"Sam, it's good to see you again. Now tell me... What makes you think that I would help you?"

"Because we let you go." Sam replied. "Because I think you have just a little bit of hope in Dean and I."

"What makes you think you could do it? Two little flannel-wearing maggots trap the most powerful angels ever in a pathetic little box?"

"Careful. You're beginning to sound like your brother Zach." Gabriel marched up to Sam and held him to the wall.

"Don't you EVER compare me to them bastards. He is no brother of mine. He's a dick." He said with rage in his voice.

"And he wants Dean. Are you going to let him have him? Are you going to let that dick get his own way?" Gabriel loosened his grip. He was thinking. Sam knew he had done it. He was laughing happily in his mind.

"I'll do it." Gabriel replied. He let Sam go. "What hospital is he at?"

"Greenways, round the corner. I'll meet you there. Dean will want his car." There was another mini whirlwind as Gabriel left. Sam smiled as he grabbed the keys and went out the room.


End file.
